Strange Red Lines
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: Inuyasha has followed Sango into the forest, only to find out that Sango has fallen into a downward Spiral of self Injury and sickness, she declares he can't save her...can he? InuXsan
1. It's nothing, I promise

Soru: I don't own Inuyasha if I did than I would pair up....you know the drill. I"VE MADE THIS FICCY BETTER...I hope...plz review I'm glad you liked it!  
  
:: I find it kinda Funny I find it Kinda Sad...The dreams inwhich I'm dying are the best I ever had...::  
  
It was the usual sight, Kagome seeking comfort in the hanyou hoping to win his heart over Kikyou. As if the slightest cut could be the end of her very life and of coarse the hanyou Inuyasha doing what ever he could to stop the bubbly priestess from crying or leaving. She had become familiar with this sight, and she hated it. Things had been going down hill. They knew it, and she knew it. She was becoming a huge burden. It was like as soon as Sango was about to break free Kohaku would bind the strings tighter. He would never let her go. It was all too much. With her past and present she knew what her future would be. Alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
The word consumed her every ounce of life and soul. She was nothing but a mere outer shell. She wouldn't even cry anymore. Life was nothing but fakeness. Anything you accomplished in life would mean nothing after you died. Even if people do grieve for you it doesn't matter. You can't hear them. They can't here you. You're lost in you're void of dark bliss. Sleeping forever. Its what she wanted to do sleep forever and just pray that Kohaku is waiting for you.  
  
She pulled the glimmering dagger and held it to her throat, with that there was a quick thrust. Her throat oozed the crimson liquid it felt great on her cold skin. She looked towards the happy group. Hate, Kagome, Joy, Shippo, Regret, Miroku, Love, Inuyasha. Yes she had developed feelings for the stubborn hanyou only to be lost in the crimson pool that surrounded her.She no longer loved him. Over the years her walls had crumble. She shut herself off.Completely. Hate,Kagome. It seemed as Sango became more isolated Kagome became more stubborn and had a continuous want for attention. Sango understood this she had experienced it her self. But this was different it became worse and Kagome abandon her. For Inuyasha.  
  
The blood spread on her Kimono. She stood up despite her dizziness. She had been through worse. She lived then only because she wanted to this was different. She only had to hang on for a little bit longer. She stood in the door way. No one gave a second glace.  
  
"I hate you." She almost jumped at the sound of her voice it was like a stranger talking. It scared her but she had to do this.  
  
"I hate you all....I hate you Kagome....You're so perfect people love you. I hate you Miroku.....You took everything away from me.You stole it from me. You took my dignity. I was going to marry you but then you-'she couldn't go on any further her voice was dying out,' I really hate you Inuyasha to kill you on the spot would be wonderful"  
  
She took all of her strength and lunged her Hiriatkotsu at him. He whipped out tetsusiga. The tip of the blade grazed the tip of her nose.  
  
"Go ahead, you can't kill me. I'm already dead. Just finish me off."  
  
He lowered tetsusiga "Sango."  
  
"I said finish me off."  
  
"Sango, you don't know what your talking about!"Kagome screamed.  
  
"No you don't know what youre talking about! Do you know what it's like? If there was anybody that did know it would be Inuyasha, and gee that's a really fucking big help!" Sango took the dagger." If you won't do it.' She looked at Inuyasha, "I'll do it."  
  
-  
  
Dark  
  
-  
  
Sango gasped.  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around everything was as it should be everyone was asleep, everyone except for Inuyasha who was looking at her like she had ten heads. She, almost shrieked when she realized what had happened. She felt her mind screaming at her to run out the door and never look back. She wasn't wearing sleeves.  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
She stared wide eyed at the hanyou beads of sweat still rolling down her face. " It was nothing…nothing"  
  
Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. Aside from the fact that he didn't even ask her if anything was wrong, and she looked at him like he was bout to kill her, she seemed as though there was something really bothering her. Sango became uncomfortable and looked away from him. Inuyasha fought with himself on weather he should ask about what happened again or just leave her alone...It wasn't like him to pry into to peoples business…hence the time Kagome sat him to death and left for home....after that he was sure to not pry into to peoples business. But then again Sango didn't have the sit charm. Then he eyed her hiriakotsu. Then again she could just kick his ass with that boomerang. Inuyasha cringed. That had to hurt worse than the dreaded sit. Guess he just had to take his chances; besides there was a lot more to Sango than appeared to be...he knew how it felt to be alone.  
  
"Sango..." He looked away before continuing, "What were you dreaming about? I could see you were having a nightmare."  
  
"No!.." Sango gave him a surrendering look, "Was I really that obvious?" She relaxed and was finally able to look him in the eye.  
  
"Well.. I'm surprised you didn't wake up Shippo." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Did Kagome wake up?" Sango said eagerly. The last person she wanted to see right now...she knew the dog boy and the baka no houshi wouldn't care because...well that's just how they are. They don't care about her...but Kagome....that would be the end of this Godly earth. None the less she stilled tried to keep her hands buried deep under the think sheet...she didn't exactly take pride in them....' I think it's pretty much safe to say I hate them…' she thought with a sigh and dug her hands deeper into the thin sheet.  
  
"No not yet." Inuyasha said eyeing the figure that held a tiny brown fur ball.  
  
"Oh…that's good. So whats up with you Inuyasha? I know you don't normally sleep but I figured even you would be exhausted after that with Naraku."  
  
"I just can't sleep." Inuyasha said, he was puzzled by the look she was giving him…she looked terrified...but also calm.... "What were you dreaming about Miroku or something?"  
  
Sango shot out of her bed in shock and gave him a glare.....  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said cooly closing his eyes, "Look if I just got through killing my dead brother, while ten seconds later a monk groped me, I would be a little scared too."  
  
Sango cringed, it had only been a day ago that she had killed her brother, she was afraid to let it show how sad she was so she turned her sadness into rage. "LOOK YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BRING THAT UP YOU KNOW!" She yelled, the monk and the priestess sat up.  
  
Realization dawned on her coming to her in little pieces  
  
No sleeves…  
  
Scars….  
  
People seeing….  
  
Kagome….  
  
Shit…  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot open, and everyone stared, before they got a second glance at what was going on Sango shot out the door holding her arms next to her, 'that was close, really close...'  
  
She could feel it in the air.  
  
Some one was about to find out…  
  
-  
  
Dark  
  
-  
  
Tell me what you think no flames plz! r/r 


	2. X my heart Hope to die

Hey I'm back! I updated this story after who knows how long!! I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry for the screw ups, it's hard to write with the way FFN is now, it's screwing up my stuff so bear with me ME NO OWNING INU-KUN!

Kagome placed the fire wood on the ground and looked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha have you seen Sango?" She yelled.  
  
"Gee, do ya think I've seen Sango? I've only been sitting here the whole time!"  
  
"Well you don't have to be such a jerk about it, I was just asking!"  
  
"Why don't you go look for her if you're so worried?" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"I'm gathering firewood stupid I'm kinda busy right now!"  
  
Miroku looked to Inuyasha, "Maybe you should look for Sango, she didn't seem like herself when she left.."  
  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Because she was obviously talking to you when she left, so it had to be you that scared her away." Miroku said leaning back on a tree.  
  
"Look just because I said that doesn't mean I scared her away!"  
  
Everyone stared wide eyed at him.

"So he did say something..." Kagome said bug eyed.  
  
Miroku came up to his face "What did you say Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away "erm......... I didn't say anything okay?"  
  
Miroku sat back down, "You're hopeless.."  
  
"Just go look for her Inuyasha, and for once would you just apologize!" Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
"But I didn't-"  
  
"GO OR I'LL SING YOUR FAVORITE SONG!"  
  
Inuyasha became wide eyed "But.."  
  
Kagome sighed, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Kagome smiled satisfactorly as she looked down in the hole, "I've always wanted to sing sit to betoven's 9th sympony." She shurgged "Now go find her!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"What did I hear you just say?" Kagome said glaring...   
  
Inuyasha looked back " I mean...yes Mistress Kagome."  
  
"That's better, now go look for her."  
  
(in the woods)  
  
Inuyasha shoved his hands into his sleeves and mumbled, "Go find Sango Inuyasha, you made her sad Inuyasha, sit inuyasha, call me me mistress Inuyasha, BOW DOWN ME BEFORE INUYASHA!" He yelled a mocking tone. He stopped when he smelled something,  
  
'Sango?' He thought to himself, 'about time..' He paused and sniffed, Is that blood?' he ran quicker untill he found the hot springs, he normally would not go...but the blood.  
  
He stopped as he saw it. He did not go any further. he stood behind the tree, he stood waiting, he did not move, he was there, watching.  
  
Sango Took the Razor and slid it into her arm, slipping and slashing, creating spider webs of crimson tapastries. She was in the hot springs; the water was becoming crimson as the blood flowed out creating sliky threads and strings of crimson. The bottom of her hair was soaked in blood. The matted strings and tatterd ends dripped crimson on her back creating a clear orange-pinkish liquid.  
  
Her eye's were dulled down, she poured no tears, blood was thick across her arms and pooled out of her legs which was visble under the crimson clear water.  
  
Inuyasha could feel nothing exept his heart sinking...he forgot everything that happened earlier, he forgot about the Shikon no tama, he forgot about Kikyo, Kagome, and becoming a full blooded demon..  
  
all he knew at that moment, was the woman infront of him, covered in crimson. Her once ivory body was now clothed in velvet red.  
  
:Crimson on ivory...  
  
Beautiful:   
  
:Lonely days when I could not find a friend:  
  
:I carved a pretty smile into my thigh....why was it not pretty when I cried:  
  
At first he was in a state of shock feeling the world around him colapse. He couldn't tell weather she was on the verge of death, or weather she was alive, but dead.  
  
:alive but dead:  
  
:They call her for dinner she makes up a reason she looks at her arms and rolls down her sleeves her mother is starting to see through her lies and last night her father had tears in his eyes they rise through the morning and sleep through the dark and though nobody's looking...she's falling apart:  
  
His brain was saying move but his feet wouldnt allow it. He couldn't decide weather to run and stop her, or to run back.  
  
So he ran back.

Sango sunk down under the water after she became to weak she dropped the blade on the rock, the blade she stole from Kagomes bag.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly taking in the air that reeked with her release.  
  
Soon the never ending tides washed away the blood and the water was clear exept for the occasional bursts of blood that crept it's way out.  
  
and she sighed  
  
and she cried  
  
and she lied to herself  
  
denying the sanity the called her name  
  
she she then surrendered to the purgatory pain.  
  
:It's amazing how things can happen so fast..  
  
How things can go from light light to dark.:  
  
:Forgive me father for I have sinned....or maybe...its just my imagination.: 


	3. Brown Eyes

Soru: Well I'm so effin sorry this took so long. I have had so many versions of this, it's not even funny, one was Miroku turned evil and raped her, Inu had to help with that, one was every one found out about it because she almost died and she went crazy and attacked everything, and then another was Sesshomaru raped her... but I just settled with this, I hope you like once I get reviews I'm posting the next chap cause it's already written! Haha I'm being mean with the whole I need reviews first thing XD.

I don't own Inu-kun... but I do own my InuyashaXSango fan art... would anyone like to see?...no? thought not. Read on!

* * *

(Inu POV)   
I had been keeping my eyes on Sango for the past few days...

It's amazing how something like that can change you. It's amazing how seeing one thing can make you so scared...

So scared for someone's life...

I'm always on gaurd... I find myself stealing a glance at her arms... I find my self glancing at her ankles when her skirt goes up just a bit so maybe I can catch a glance her newly cut calves.

It's funny really. I allways thought Sango was strong. I always thought she never had a weakness. I always had that respect for her as a fighter. I always nothing could stop that slayer...

but I guess we all have our flaws, ne?

Infact I can't blame her... even I've felt myself glancing at a katana a couple of times in my life, you know?

I'm gonna try and keep a close watch on Sango again today...

She's wearing thoes black sleeves again...

and I smell blood.

-

(Reg. POV)

The fire blazed on into the night as Sango silently picked at her scabs beneath her sleeve with Kagome chattered away. Sango was lost in her own world.

"...Right Sango?"

"Hmm?" Sango jumped out of her thoughts as soon as she realized the continuous humming was acctually Kagome talking away about only Kami knows what.

"Sango, are you listeing to me... you know Sango-chan, you seem kinda distant lately, anything bothering you?" Kagome rested her chin in her hands and looked expectantly at Sango.

Sango considered telling her what was wrong for a split second. It would be nice to have this burden off of her chest...

Even though Kagome was the last person she wanted to know?

Should she say anything?

What would happen? "Auh... mmm... Kago-"

"I knew it, Miroku right? Don't worry Sango-chan. I made sure that that, houshi never touched you again."

Sango sighed and just nodded. Did she really expect the bubbly miko tp think it was anything more serious than a young girl's boy problems...

Oh well...

What did she expect?

"Sango, I know this is about Kohaku..." Kagome said changing the mood drasticly, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Sango almost jumped up. Where did this come from? Since when did Kagome figure things out. How did she know...

Well Sango, you just make it slightly obvious...

She kicked herself in her mind, of coarse. Everyone saw her kill Kohaku... How could they not know what was bothering her?

Sango rested her head on her knees...

"If only that was the half of it..." She mumbled out loud to no one.

"Sango, you don't have too, I mean I just... I wanted to help, you know?..."

Sango looked up and Saw Kagome's large brown eyes...

They looked just like Kohaku's...

-

Sango dodged another attack. "Kohaku you don't know what you're doing!" Blood and dirt matted her hair as well as Kohaku's. Both were drenched in sweat and covered in bruses and blood.

" Sister, I don't know what your talking about... I know perfectly well what I'm doing..." His dead brown eyes stared blankly into her own. He looked as almost her was seeing through her...

Kohaku pulled back his weapon, "What's wrong, Sister? Why aren't you fighting me? Too weak?... After all, you're just a woman!"

Sango shook her head, "No Kohaku, this isn't you, fight it!" Sango supressed tears, "FIGHT IT, PLEASE!"

Kohaku smiled a menacing smile that vaguly reminded Sango of Narkau. "Sango, it's either me or you... One of us will die today... Face it Sango... you're to weak to fight."

This was not Kohaku. What had naraku done to him. He seemed much more violent. Sadistic, cruel, heartless....

much more than he had ever been with Naraku's help... Naraku had become more powerful...

Kohaku was right...

One of them was going to die today...

"Fight me Sister..." Kohaku said standing over hear, taunting her, "Fight me... Sango. C'mon, Fight me!"

"Kohaku!" She said frightened, his stare made her grow cold...

His eyes.... So dead...

:Dead:

Dead...

It was all making sense now...

It had finally dawned on her.

Her brother was now only living because of Naraku, and a single shard.

her brother was not living...

Her brother was a shell...

He would never be happy...

Never...

This was not Kohaku...

This thing...

what ever it was...

This thing was a monster.

"YOU BASTARD!"

-SLASH-

She felt her Katana rip through his flesh like paper. His blood splutted onto the ground creating pools of deep crimson.

"I HATE YOU!" She yet again ripped though his body creating another slash though his stomach. He would suffer. This monster would suffer.

"YOU TOOK KOHAKU AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME! YOUR A MONSTER! YOUR NOT KOHAKU! YOU BASTARD!"

"Sister!..." He was thrown back. Pain ripped though his body.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!"

She shoved him down and in an instant was on top of him slashing at his body. Killing him, with no remorse.

"I HATE YOU!!!" After what seemed like hours of fury Kohaku was reduced to a bloody pulp.

He lay on the ground lifeless. His brown eyes stared into Sango's insane orbs.

"Sango..." He breathed out. Some how this brought Sango back into the real world. Her heart stopped pounding in her head, everything was silent, all that was heard was Kohaku raspy breathing.

She looked into his eyes...

his brown eyes...

And saw Kohaku...

"I'm scared..."

Sango dropped her katana and stared at the boody pulp that was her bother. She looked at her hands, her hands that dripped with blood...

Her brother's blood.

"Kohaku?"

His eyes...

They were not that of a monster's...

But for a split second she saw Kohaku.

"Sisiter, I'm scared..." Kohaku breathed out...

One last whisper escaped his lips...

"Aishiteru... Sango-chan."

Sango felt the tears rise, the felt the blood on her hands, on her face. She felt her body ache...

And she saw her brother dead...

"Ko...ha...ku" She choked out. Tears spilled over her eyes that had seen to much for their years...

He was gone.

And this time, he was not coming back.

-

Kagome looked at Sango strangley. "What? Sango, what are you staring at?"

Sango whisperd, "Brown eyes..."

"What?" Kagome said confused.

Sango went wide eyed, "I have to go!"

"But Sango wait!"

It was too late.

Sango was gone...

(Inu POV)

My ears perked up. I turned around to see Sango running off again.

I knew what she was up to...

And it was going to end today...

* * *


End file.
